Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson jest jednym z Pierwotnych oraz najstarszym synem Mikaela i Esther. Miał romans z Sage. W The Murder of One został zabity przez Matta Donovana, ale razem ze swoją matką powrócił do życia. Jest w posiadaniu ciała czarownika, Vincenta. Historia thumb|left|222px|Finn i jego rodzeństwo w X wieku.Finn jest jednym z siedmiorga dzieci Mikaela i Esther, którzy byli bogatymi właścicielami ziemskimi w Europie Zachodniej. Urodził się w Nowym Świecie, kiedy jego rodzice przenieśli się tam po stracie pierwotnej córki. Wraz ze swoją rodzina żyli w pokoju z tubylcami, z których niektórzy byli wilkołakami. Co miesiąc chowali się podczas pełni księżyca. W dzieciństwie on i jego rodzeństwo często się ze sobą bawili i dużo spędzali czasu ze sobą, pokazując swoją miłość do siebie nawzajem. thumb|222px|Finn w młodości.Pewnego razu, gdy jego młodszy przybrany brat, Niklaus nie przyszedł na kolację, Esther zapytała swoje dzieci gdzie on się podziewa. Elijah nie chciał jej powiedzieć, lecz Finn chętnie powiedział matce gdzie jest Niklaus. Kiedy Esther znalazła go w lesie i zaczęła rozmawiać z małym Niklausem, Finn obserwował ich i chytrze się uśmiechał. Jakiś czas później, Finn odnajduje naszyjnik ze szpakiem, który Esther dała Niklausowi. Esther zmusza Niklasa, by podziękował mu za Finnowi. Kiedy jego najmłodszy brat, Henrik zostaje rozszarpany przez wilkołaki podczas pełni, Esther za pomocą zaklęcia nieśmiertelności przemienia Finna i jego rodzeństwo w wampiry. Sezon 3 The Originals |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= W Rebirth, Finn... W Alive and Kicking, Finn... W Every Mother's Son, Finn... W Live and Let Die, Finn... W Red Door, Finn... W The Wheel Inside the Wheel, Finn... W Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Finn... W The Brothers That Care Forgot, Finn... W Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Finn... Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|220px|Finn przed balem Mikaelsonów. Finn jest przystojnym mężczyzną, który wygląda na ok. 28-32 lat, biorąc pod uwagę czas, kiedy został zamieniony przez matkę w wampira. Ma brązowe włosy i ciemnobrązowe oczy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy obudził się z neutralizowanego stanu, w którym był przez 900 lat, Finn miał jeszcze styl z tamtego okresu - długie włosy, ciemnozielona tunika i spodnie w modzie XII wieku. Wkrótce po powrocie obciął sobie włosy, które były jeszcze trochę dłuższe niż jego braci i zwykle zaczesane z jego twarzy, podobnie jak włosy Elijah w czasie kiedy próbował powstrzymać Klausa przed zostaniem hybrydą. Finn był widziany w szarym płaszczu i niebieskich spodniach w arystokratycznym stylu. Finn prawie zawsze miał poważny, surowy wyraz twarzy, rzadko uśmiechał się wokół jego rodziny, ale miał bardziej przyjazne spojrzenie, kiedy znów spotkał Sage. Po powrocie z Drugiej Strony, Finn został umieszczony w ciele czarownika Vincenta, biorąc wszystkie jego cechy fizyczne jako własne. Nawet z nowym ciałem, Finn zachował swój styl ubioru. Osobowość Jako człowiek W retrospekcjach było pokazane, że Finn miał dość bliskie relacje ze swoim rodzeństwem, lubiącym się z nimi bawić. Jako Pierwotny frame|left|Finn MikaelsonZe wszystkich pierwotnych wampirów Finn jest najbardziej moralny, nawet bardziej niż jego brat Elijah. Zwykle cichy, spokojny, opanowany i zamknięty w sobie, ale zawstydzony tym, czym się stali on i jego rodzeństwo. Nie do końca wiadomo jakie są jego relacje ze swoją rodziną. Widać , że ma lepsze kontakty z matką niż ze swoim rodzeństwem, a zwłaszcza z Klausem którego nienawidzi za to jak traktował niewinnych ludzi. W końcu Klaus zasztyletował Finna za swój osąd o jego wampirzych działaniach. Elijah również wiedział i powiedział Rebece, że Finn nienawidzi bycia wampirem, ale siostra nie uwierzyła. Widać więc, że jest szczery tylko z Elijah, Klausem i Esther. Tylko raz odłożył swoją moralność na bok, kiedy przemienił swoją ukochaną Sage w wampira, ale później żałował pozwalając by jego pasja przeważyła nad swoimi wartościami. Jako wampir, Finn czuje do siebie wstręt, dlatego chciał pomóc matce w zabiciu siebie i swojego rodzeństwa, a zatem każdego wampira na świecie. Chciał być jej ofiarą zaklęcia, które mogłyby zamienić wszystkie jej dzieci z powrotem w ludzi przed zabiciem ich, tłumacząc, że jego matka uwalnia go od wiecznego wstydu. Mimo niepowodzenia tego planu, powiedział Klausowi, że znów się poświęci gdy przyjdzie czas. Jednak, gdy się zjednoczył z Sage, odłożył swoją chęć samobójstwa i postanowił żyć z ukochaną. Ten nowy sposób myślenia nie trwał długo, ponieważ wkrótce zginął po przemianie serca.Po kilku latach wskrzesiła go matka. Zdolności Obecnie Finn jest drugim najstarszym Pierwotnym wampirem, oraz drugim najstarszym nieśmiertelnym bytem zaraz po Mikaelu. Finn jest również tak samo silny jak jego rodzeństwo. Możliwe, że jego umiejętności waleczne mogą się równać ze zdolnościami Elijah'a, dzięki ich ojcu. *'Siła' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn był o wiele silniejszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom dzięki zwykłemu machnięciu ręką, oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego siła rośnie wraz z wiekiem . *'Szybkość' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn był o wiele szybszy od nieśmiertelnków, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Był wystarczająco szybki aby zatrzymać Klausa, który za pomocą swojej szybkości próbował zasztyletować Kola, oraz szybko wziąć swoją matkę i uciec przed swoimi braćmi po nieudanym rytuale. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego szybkość rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn miał bardzo wyczulone zmysły, które wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego wyczulenie zmysłów rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zręczność' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn posiadał nadludzką zręczność. Mógł bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn był odporny na wszystkie choroby. Był w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Nawet drewno i werbena nie jest w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotnego. Jego odporność była bliska niezniszczalności, jako że żaden Pierwotny nigdy nie został rozczłonkowany. *'Szybka regeneracja' - jako Pierwotny wampir, rany zadane Finnowi goiły się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom. *'Perswazja - '''jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn mógł zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i zwykłych mieszańców. Jednak nie był w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Kontrola snów'' -'' Pierwotne wampiry mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji - '''Pierwotne wampiry mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się powrócić. *'Kły - 'jak wszystkie wampiry, Finn mógł wydobyć z zębów kły wraz z czerwonymi, przekrwionymi oczami. *'Nieśmiertelność '- Finn był nieśmiertelny. Nie mógł się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu mógł go zabić. Finn nie musiał jeść, pić i oddychać. Posiadał również doskonałą pamięć, oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'Dotykowa telepatia - Pierwotni są wstanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. Wystąpienia Sezon 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Farewell to Storyville'' (retrospekcje; jako dziecko) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (w ciele Vincenta) The Originals: Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Alive and Kicking'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Every Mother's Son'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Live and Let Die'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Red Door'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''The Wheel Inside the Wheel'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (w ciele Vincenta) *''Sanctuary'' (w ciele Vincenta) }} Relacje Esther Sage Camille O'Connell Niklaus Mikaelson Ciekawostki *Finn wydaje się być najbliższy Sage i swojej matce, Esther. *W odcinku All My Children, Kol mówi o Finnie jako o "ulubionym synie" Esther. *Finn został zasztyletowany dwa razy. *Skoro Finn nienawidził wampirów, to jest możliwe, że miał dobre relacje ze swoim ojcem Mikaelem, który miał podobne poglądy. *W retrospekcjach było pokazane, że Finn miał bliskie relacje ze swoim rodzeństwem, jednak po przemianie w wampiry zdystansował się do nich, widząc, że stali się potworami. *Początkowo chciał umrzeć, aby już nie być wampirem, ale po ponownym spotkaniu z Sage, postanowił żyć dalej. Niedługo później on i cała jego linia zginęli. *Był najstarszym bratem z rodzeństwa i drugim najstarszym Pierwotnym. *Widział jak jego siostra jest zabierana przez ich ciotkę Dahile. Galeria Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela Kategoria:Zabici przez Matta Donovana Kategoria:Czarownicy